


Intimacy

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald has been feeling worn out lately and ask Victor to show him some intimacy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

Victor was already unbuttoning Oswald’s vest the moment they got inside his house. It was rare for them to be there together. Usually, they ended up in Oswald’s mansion. But tonight they had attended a meeting at one of Penguin’s associates so Victor had invited him to his place afterward.

Lately, Oswald had been feeling tired, sort of drained out, like a balloon sucked out of all its air and not even Victor’s roughness could make him feel better. To everyone else, he was a man of power and dominance, but secretly, behind closed doors with Victor, he craved to be dominated. He loved to let go all of his power and let someone else be in charge, to strip away all the layers of control that filled his very essence. And Victor could do that, his was good at doing that. In fact, he was the very best.  
But tonight was different, tonight Oswald needed something else. He needed to feel loved, to feel close to another human being, to feel intimacy. Oswald glanced at his hitman who currently was occupied with the buttons on Oswald’s shirt.

“Victor…” he spoke softly. Victor stopped what he was doing and looked questioning into Oswald’s blue-green eyes with his dark ones.

“C-Could you please make love to me tonight?” Oswald continued with pink cheeks and avoided Victor’s intense gaze. Victor raised a hairless eyebrow and chuckled, “What do you think I’m doing,” he said before nibbling on Oswald’s earlobe.

“No, I mean, really make love to me.“ Oswald turned his head away, “Please, I…I just need to feel loved.” His voice was only a whisper, too embarrassing was this moment. To ask such a thing from this tough and very deadly man. Victor froze in his movements, his breath against Oswald`s neck turned from eagerly hot to shaky puffs. Such a surprising thing to hear from his boss, the man who craved for his rough behavior. But who was he to deny Oswald anything? If he only knew his true feelings…

Victor left his place at Oswald`s neck to look at him with a sweet, crooked little smirk. Oswald on the other hand, still held his head turned away, his cheeks still painted in that soft pink blush. Gently Victor took Oswald`s face between his warm palms and coerced him to meet his gaze. As Oswald met Victor`s brown eyes, his own fluttered as he looked in confusion at the bald man. Victor bent down and placed a soft kiss on his lips, leaving Oswald staring back at him in a puzzled state. Never had the hitman kissed him. Where did all this come from? This gentle side that Victor has never shown before?

Victor smiled again as his hands left Oswald`s cheeks and he found himself instantly missing Victor`s warm and gentle touch. Then Victor reached out a hand towards him and Oswald could only stare at it, wondering what he was up to. 

Victor rolled his eyes and chuckled, “Go on, take it. I won’t bite you.” 

Oswald gave him a meaningful glance before cautiously reaching out his hand towards him. As his strong hand wrapped around Oswald`s smaller, more delicate one, Victor led him towards his bedroom. Oswald waddled after him, his hand still locked inside Victor’s as he stared at the man’s back in front of him and Oswald found himself smiling at the tender moment.

When they stood beside the bed, Victor continued unbuttoning Oswald`s half open shirt. Oswald tried to swallow the forming lump in his throat as Victor left a single, hot kiss on his pale skin every time he popped a button open, leaving him with a tingling knot in his lower belly. Finished with the buttons, Victor tugged Oswald’s blazer, vest and shirt of his shoulders. They fell to the floor with a thud. Victor smiled smugly at Oswald as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers.

“Sit,” Victor said firmly and pushed Oswald`s chest gently, forcing him down on the bed. Oswald couldn’t help the blush, which heated his cheeks when Victor bit down on his lips as he glanced at Oswald`s now throbbing erection. Of course, Victor had seen him naked before, but this was different. There was something utterly revealing and exposing about this situation that Oswald had never felt before. It was like he was baring his very soul to the man in front of him. Victor kneeled before him and helped Oswald get out of his pants and boxers, then he pulled off his socks. Victor stood up again and started undressing himself as Oswald watched with eager eyes and parted lips.

When Victor had disrobed all of his clothes and stood naked before him, Oswald grabbed Victor’s hard cock as a reflex, well knowing how Victor always wanted to be handled. It twitched expectantly in his hand. But this time, Victor grasped Oswald`s hand and took it away from his pulsating dick.

“Not today boss. Today is about you,” Victor said warmly before kissing his open palm gently. Oswald gasped slightly and snapped his eyes away from Victor`s jerking member to look up at him. A trail of goosebumps prickled on his skin as Victor kneeled again and left a trace of kisses up along his arm. When Victor reached his neck, Oswald closed his eyes and moaned, tilting his head to grant him more access to nibble his fervent skin. Victor smiled into his skin and moved up to Oswald`s jawline, gently scraping his teeth against the outline while his hand caressed his chest, twirling his nipple between his thumb and index finger. Oswald`s moan grew louder and his arms moved by themselves to wrap around Victor’s neck.

“You like that?” Victor murmured against his throat and Oswald nodded, “Yes,” he whispered hoarsely and chewed his lip. Victor chuckled before his mouth moved down to replace the fingers around his nipple, gently took it between his lips and suck it in. Oswald’s eyes fluttered open and he gasped as he let the sensation scorch his body. Looking down at the bald man, who flicked his tongue over his nipples, paying to each one careful attention, Oswald’s beating heart fluttered inside his chest.

There was a new emotion filling his heart, something that hadn’t been there in a long time and suddenly Victor shone in a brightness, which Oswald had never noticed before.  
Victor’s mouth traveled further down over Oswald’s flat stomach, softly kissing the smooth skin, he shuddered when Victor reached his lower belly. Oswald studied the hitman with wide eyes as he nestled his nose into the black, curly hair just above his cock, inhaling his scent with a deep breath. When Victor kissed the length of his erection, Oswald gasped and stuttered incoherently, his hands clutching the sheets in a tight grip.

“Y-You d-don’t have to…” Victor hushed him with a smug grin. 

“Shhh…Tonight is all about you. Remember?” Oswald nodded with an embarrassed blush. Never had Victor done this for him. It was always Oswald who was down on his knees, sucking Victor off. Before more thoughts could nestle its way into Oswald`s mind, he felt fingers wrapping around his dick and the sweet sensation of something wet swirling around his tip. Holding in a trembling breath, he looked down at Victor whose tongue was slowly licking every inch of the head while his eyes never evading Oswald`s gaze. Those dark pools glimpsed mischievously at him and Oswald`s blush turned into a burning heat.

The moment Victor’s mouth sealed around his length, Oswald let out a quivering moan and his hips jerked in ardor. Victor firmly places his hands on Oswald’s hips to keep him still as he started sucking on his boss cock, his tongue exploring every blood-filled vein on the harden shaft, doing things Oswald couldn’t even comprehend.

“Oh fuck…” Oswald whispered when Victor bobbed his head up and down, faster with each suction and he found it hard to keep his hips still. He wanted to fuck Victor`s mouth so badly, but Victor gave him a stern look, a warning for him not to move. Oswald closed his eyes, his head tilted back as he gave in to the feeling completely, his hands still holding the sheets with a desperate grasp. Soon, Victor’s mouth became too luscious, too palatable for him to hold back but he didn’t want to come. Not yet.

“P-Please Victor…stop,” he begged weakly and Victor peered up at him with a smirk, Oswald`s cock still inside his mouth, before he released it with a pop. “Too much?” Victor asked and Oswald nodded, his face flushed with a sweaty blush and his fingers stiff from tightly gripping the sheets.

Victor grinned and pushed Oswald down on the mattress, his strong body hovering over the smaller man and Oswald stared up into his eyes when his face closed in on his. Oswald`s glance darted down to Victor`s slightly parted lips just before they brushed against his own, his wet tongue darting out to lick his lip, asking for entrance. Oswald locked his arms around the hitman`s neck and gave it, parted his lips and met Victor`s tongue, tasting himself on the other man. A muffled moan eluded Oswald`s mouth and Victor smirked, kissed him a little harder, a little firmer. Victor felt Oswald`s hard cock against his own, dancing together as their bodies moved along with the kiss. Victor wanted to fuck his boss so badly right now, to impale the man’s tight hole with his dick but he kept himself in control, giving Oswald what he so earnestly had asked for.

Victor’s lips left Oswald`s mouth, causing a disappointing sigh to slip his lips. But when Victor`s lips moved down to nip at his jaw, Oswald grunted and jerked his hip, wanted nothing more than to be inside him, to thrust his throbbing cock into the tight heat of Victor`s ass.

“Tell me what you want, boss.” Victor rasped against his skin and Oswald let out a shaky breath, shyness taking a hold of him and he clamped his eyes close. He can’t ask that of him. He just can`t. Suddenly he felt soft lips on his eyelids and Oswald opened his eyes in surprise, staring directly into Victor`s sparkling eyes.

“Why so shy all of the sudden? Huh?” he asked as he left kisses on Oswald`s forehead, his cheeks and down to his chin. Oswald held his breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When did Victor become so gentle? So loving? Had he been this way the whole time and Oswald had simply been too blind to noticed it?

“We have done the most wicked things together, you and I. Remember?” Victor continued as Oswald opened his eyes again with a blush and nodded, of course, he remembered, how could he possibly forget?

“Then why this sudden shyness?” Victor enquired and stopped his kissing to look seriously at Oswald.

“I…I” Oswald stared briefly into Victor’s eyes before turning away, “Can you stop looking at me like that?” he breathed. Victor looked baffled for a moment before he chuckled. 

“Like what?”

Oswald closed his eyes and gulped, “Like you can see into my very soul.”

The room fell silent and Oswald kept his eyes closed, the only sounds audible was their breaths and Oswald`s pulse hammering inside his ears. If it weren’t for Victor’s chest heaving against his, he would have thought he had been left alone. The moment seemed to last forever and Oswald couldn’t take this silence anymore. Opening his eyes, Victor was still there, looking down at him, now with a softness in his eyes, smiling warmly at him.

“Silly man. That’s because I can,” Victor said gingerly, leaving Oswald in a quizzical gaze. “And what a beautiful soul it is.” he continued and Oswald turned his head away at those words, his eyes filled with doubt.

“That’s not true,” he whispered, “you liar.”

“I never lie, you know that.” Victor huffed and it was true. Victor was many things but not a liar. Even Oswald knew that. Oswald glanced back at him, meeting Victor´s warm smile again.

“Your soul is beautiful to me, okay?” he stated before his mouth returned to kissing on Oswald`s throat and down to his chest, heating his body all over again. “Now, tell me Oz. What do you want?”

Oswald`s body felt overheated by his kisses and his pleasant voice saying his name, he felt desperate now, desperate with his desire for this man.

“I…I want to be inside of you, come inside of you.” he murmured hoarsely as his hands caressed the bald man`s head. Oswald couldn’t believe he had the courage to say it out loud, never had he been inside of Victor. Oswald always craved to be fucked hard, it took away all his stress and pent up rage that his business filled him with. And Victor was very pleased to give it to him, so pleased that Oswald never once considered that maybe he would like for it to be the other way around sometimes. 

Victor stopped kissing him to look up at Oswald. “How?” he asked. 

Oswald looked confused at him. “How? W-what do you mean?”

Victor smirked and started kissing his chest again, “Bottom or top?” Another kiss on Oswald`s chest. “From behind or missionary?” Victor`s tongue flicked over Oswald`s nipple and he gasped.

“T-Top,” he breathed, “Missionary.”

“Good boy. Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Victor chuckled before getting off of Oswald`s body to open a drawer on the nightstand. He pulled out a tube of lube, tossed it at Oswald who caught it with fumbling hands. Victor laid down on his stomach beside him.

“Well get it on then, I’m not having you dry fucking me.” he said with a smug grin and Oswald stared at him, than at the tube in his hand. Nervously he chewed on his lips while he moved to place himself behind Victor. He knew how to do this, Victor had done it to him so many times, but never had he done it himself. Panting, he put some lube on his index finger before placing his trembling hands on Victor`s firm buttocks, squeezing them apart, revealing the puckered hole to him. Victor moaned at Oswald`s gentle touch and pushed up his butt, exposing more of his tight hole.

Oswald didn’t know what came over him next, he merely acted on impulse. To enticing was the sight before him, to inviting, teasing him to taste. He bent down his head and licked a stripe in the crack of Victor`s ass, making the man beneath him gasp. Oswald stopped at the opening and flicked his tongue over it, pushing his tongue inside and swirling around.

“Fuck Oswald!” Victor growled and gripped the sheets in his hands, feeling his cock pulsate against the mattress. Now it was Oswald`s time to smirk victoriously, having the hitman squirming under his touch. 

“You like that?” he husked. 

“Yes! Fucking yes! I need more.”

Oswald chuckled with confidence before he slowly inserted his lubed digit inside the tight tunnel, moving it back and forth. Victor grunted and moved against his finger, needing more and Oswald pushed another finger inside. He started pushing harder and faster, Victor was moaning and grunting into the sheets, their breathing increased synchronously.

“Fuck! Stop!…I need you inside of me now.” Victor growled eagerly and Oswald removed his fingers with a smile on his lips. Victor turned around on his back, his dilated eyes and flushed face revealed his current state. Plus his swollen cock that jerked against his stomach, with precum leaking from its slit, that Oswald couldn’t take his eyes off. Victor parted his legs and lifted his ass, inviting Oswald to fill him up.

“Come on Oz. I want you. Now.”

Oswald gulped hard before positioning himself between Victor`s legs. Grasping his dick, he placed it at Victor`s tightness, slowly pushing the head inside. Trembling for more, Victor firmly grabbed Oswald`s ass and pushed him all the way in.

“Oh fuck!” Oswald tremored and Victor grunted loudly at the pain that slowly turned into pleasure as Oswald started to move his hips back and forth, soon finding the perfect rhythm to match Victor´s. Their eyes fixated on each other, Oswald loved to see Victor`s parted lips that desperately sought for more air to fill his lungs. Victor stared up at the raven haired man that fucked him so skillfully. He loved to see his blissful face and the tongue that licked the corner of his mouth in concentration. When Oswald noticed Victor`s dick slapping against his stomach, he firmly grabbed it to start stroking it in his hand in a quick motion. Oswald started thrusting harder and faster into the gaping hole, hitting Victor`s prostate with every thrust as he pumped his cock in his hand.

“I…I`m gonna cum,” Victor breathed right before his cock jerked in Oswald`s hand, shooting his cum all over Oswald`s hand and splattering it over his own stomach. It only took Oswald a few more thrust before he released his seed inside of Victor with sporadic jerks and collapsing on top of him. Oswald`s head rested on his shoulder and Victor`s arms was wrapped around his thin frame. They panted and breathed together, their chest heaving against each other as their bodies calmed down from the exertion.

After a few minutes of silence where they both contemplated what exactly had happened between them, Victor kissed Oswald`s soft hair before rolling him of off him. Then Victor drew him into a warm embrace and Oswald happily obliged, never wanted to feel the loss of the hitman’s soft skin again.

“You never have to feel unloved again, okay boss?” Victor said in a soothing voice. Oswald nodded and snuggled into Victor’s chest with a smile, knowing those words were true. After all, his hitman never lies.


End file.
